


Parada równości pod oknem

by ginger_chocolate



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Albo i nie, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Other, a kanon umarł, absurdalne, co ja pisze, nie znam się na tagowaniu, nudzę się, parada równości, trochę bez sensu, Śmieszne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_chocolate/pseuds/ginger_chocolate
Summary: Krótki i nieco szalony fanfik, w którym Crowley doznaje lekkiego szoku, kiedy zobaczy pewne znajome twarze na paradzie równości przechodzącej pod oknem jego mieszkania.





	Parada równości pod oknem

**Author's Note:**

> No cóż... pierwszy raz pisze na tej stronie oraz nie jestem mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o pisanie. No i nie traktujcie zbytnio na poważnie tego fanfika, OK?

Crowley stanął na swoim balkonie ubrany w czarne bokserki i czarny szlafrok. Jego fryzura była w absolutnym nieładzie, jednak nie zapomniał o ciemnych okularach. Gdyby mógł, spałby do południa, ale hałasy za oknem skutecznie to uniemożliwiały. Z ciekawości zobaczył, co może się dziać na ulicy. Słyszał skandowanie jakichś haseł i tupot ludzi, więc zastanawiał się, co może się dziać. Gdyby palenie było w jego zwyczaju, pewnie trzymałby w ustach papierosa.

Spojrzał na ulicę, licząc na przemarsz radykałów politycznych, zwolenników, czy przeciwników brexitu, albo chociaż małą grupkę neonazistów. Widział natomiast stado ludzi z tęczowymi flagami, wielu zestrojonych w absurdalne stroje. Pełno tam było par jednopłciowych manifestujących swoją relację. Parada równości... Manifestacja całego ruchu LGBT+. Znaczy, prawie całego. Niektórzy uważali to za pewien przesyt i zbędną prowokację. No i źródło konfliktów.

Zarówno ci na dole, jak i ci na górze zawsze sprzeczali się na temat tego wszystkiego. Ile w tym grzechu, a ile miłości, czyli najbardziej boskiej rzeczy we wszechświecie.

— Co tam widzisz, Crowley? — spytał Azirafal, który jakby znikąd pojawił się za plecami diabła. Miał na sobie puchaty, kremowy szlafrok a w rękach trzymał dwa kubki herbaty. Jeden z nich podał Crowleyowi, który przyjął napój.

— Nic, nic ważnego. Parada równości. Jak co roku.

— Nie wyglądasz na wielkiego entuzjastę tego wydarzenia.

— Nie, bo mnie budzą, kiedy chcę spać.

Azirafal uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, jak diabeł lubi sen. A ostatniej nocy nie miał okazji przespać się tyle, ile zwykle.

— A gdyby nie ten... powiedzmy detal, to co byś o tym sądził?

— O LGBT? A co mógłbym sądzić? Przypomnij sobie, co robiliśmy w nocy. Albo przedwczoraj, czy w ogóle wiele razy ostatnimi czasy.— odpowiedział z uśmiechem Crowley.

— Nie o LGBT jako takim, tylko o paradzie.

— Wiesz, mi tam nie przeszkadza. Tylko nie widzę w tym celu. Znaczy, niech sobie manifestują, potwierdzają to, że istnieją i uświadamiają społeczeństwo, przynajmniej nie będę musiał się odwoływać do używania cudów, żeby nas nie pobili, jak razem ulicą w nocy idziemy. Ale te parady są zbyt... Wiesz o co chodzi. Później ludzie mają w głowie wizję zniewieściałego zmalowanego geja z czubem na głowie, lesbijki wygolonej na łyso i w męskich ciuchach, rozwiązłego biseksualisty, niezdecydowanego transseksualisty i każdego non-binary widzą jako atencyjnego emo-nastolatka z grzywką na pół twarzy w workowatych ciuchach. — Crowley wziął głęboki oddech po swojej przemowie. Upił łyk herbaty, po czym powiedział: — Więc to sądzę o paradzie. Że jest zbyt teatralna i przerysowana.

— Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że cel jest dobry.

— A co to zmienia? Ważne jest, jaki to daje efekt. A efekt jest taki, że wychodzi na zero.

Azirafal kiwnął głową i mruknął, że Crowley ma rację.

Stali tak chwilę w ciszy, popijając herbatę i patrząc na przechodzącą paradę. Crowley objął ramieniem anioła, na co ten odpowiedział delikatnym pocałunkiem w policzek.

Po chwili dalszego wpatrywania się w tłum Azirafal zmarszczył brwi i skupił wzrok na jednej osobie. Crowley spojrzał w to samo miejsce i zobaczył twarz, której najmniej się tam spodziewał.

— Czy to... — spytał demon.

— Tak. To Gabriel. — odpowiedział jak najspokojniej anioł.

— Ale co on tam robi? Czy on nie jest z tych surowych i tak dalej? I czy on nie był wielkim przeciwnikiem tego całego ruchu? — dopytywał się Crowley.

— No zawsze był, z tego, co wiem. Ale wiesz, nie widziałem go przeszło rok.

— Ale jak rok mógłby coś zmienić? To dość krótko, a to byłaby zmiana radykalna.

— Cóż, czas może nie ma takiego wpływu na poglądy, ale relacje z innymi, owszem. — powiedział zagadkowo Azirafal i kiwnął ręką z kubkiem w tamtą stronę. Crowley zmrużył oczy i wychylił się trochę, żeby się przyjrzeć i wtedy zobaczył, z kim stał Gabriel.

— To... Sandalfon? — spytał zaskoczony swojego bliskiego przyjaciela.

— Na to wygląda.

— I czy oni się...

— Całują, tak. Pod tęczową flagą na paradzie równości tuż pod twoim mieszkaniem, z tęczowymi wzorkami na twarzach.

— Przyznasz, że wyglądają obrzydliwie.

— Oj, mogło być gorzej. Wyobraź sobie Hastura i Ligura na tej paradzie...

— Albo kogokolwiek z tych z dołu, wiem. Ale Gabriel... Wiesz, ja mam złe wspomnienia.

— On ma nie lepsze, zgaduję. — obaj parsknęli śmiechem. — Wiesz co, mam pomysł.

Anioł nie musiał nic mówić, Crowley zrozumiał jego intencje natychmiast.

— Ej, Gabriel! — krzyknął diabeł na całe gardło. Archanioł się odwrócił i po chwili patrzył zbity z tropu na dwóch buntowników na balkonie.

— Jak tam u was? Jak ci się z chłopakiem układa? — krzyknął Azirafal.

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Może się spotkamy przy ognisku? — dodał Crowley, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Gabriel patrzył przerażony, po czym złapał Sandalfona za rękę i szybko zniknęli w tłumie.

Azirafal i Crowley byli bardzo zadowoleni z siebie. Śmiali się, stojąc obok siebie, patrzyli na paradę, aż minęła ich, po czym poszli na śniadanie.


End file.
